gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Fallout: Maple Leafs
Fallout: Maple Leaves is an upcoming open world action role playing game of Fallout series developed by Obsidian Entertainment and published by Bethesda Softworks. While it is not a direct sequel to Fallout 4, it uses the same engine as the aforementioned. Unlike previous installations of the series, Fallout: Maple Leaves sports with an entirely new area for the players to roam freely in, being set in post-apocalyptic Canada, especially the provinces of Ontario and Quebec. The vault system exists also in Canada, with the exception of some of them being called TINs (shorter version of Totally Isolated Nation) and others being called CANs (short of Criminal Apprehension Nation). These 'vaults' were used after the civil war as experimental and even utopian communities or to isolate dangerous criminals, mentally ill or severely mutated people who had become monsters due to the amount of radiation in their bodies. Eventually their living circumstances and lacking safety procedures leading to the air and water entering the CANs to stay contaminated with radiation instead of being purified caused the people inside them to either become ghouls or just plain insane lunatics. The TINs on the other hand served their residents well, but they suffered the same fate of their US counterparts with their populations becoming heavily inbred in the long run. Story On the year 2323, a civil war was declared by the leading political faction of Canada, the Conservatives. Canadians attempted to push the Enclave out of Canada during one of the bloodiest civil wars in human history. Eventually the Canadians claimed victory after two years of struggling against the Enclave. A peace treaty was written between United States and Canada in which each nation promised not to attack each other anymore. It's year 2325 now, and after the civil war the Canadian government found the Vault-TEC vaults built all around Canada's landscape non-functional and decrepit. The government issued an order to build TINs for Canadian citizens and CANs for dangerous criminals, severely irradiated mutants or mentally ill. The CANs were more safely guarded and sealed away from the outside world but had poorer living circumstances in them than TINs. A convicted mass-murderer Vincent Saint is caught and sent to a CAN for life. Inside he meets Lucia Veronica Thoreau, a prostitute who then proceeds to have sex with him. Nine months later Lucia changes her surname to Saint and gives birth to a baby. After turning five, the child is taken away by the guards and tested upon by scientists who tweak his genetic code. They manage to make his shadow and/or his reflection from water or a mirror become alive. The child, who is the protagonist of the game, manages to escape from the CAN through the help of his shadow, who tells the child that his name is Hans and reckons that he'll be sticking around the player for a while. After making a break for it to the shore of Great Lakes, the player is beaten up nearly to death by the scientists and left on the lakeside. Hans carries the player while swimming over the lake struggling to live, since he cannot live if his host is dead as well. They arrive at a log cabin and collapse on the shore of the lake. A woodcutter named Leif Stevenson finds them and tends to their injuries. Characters Mabel and Leif Stevenson A couple living in a log cabin near the Great Lakes, who find the player character and Hans nearly drowned and badly beaten on the lakeside. They take the player to their cottage and tend to his injuries. Hans The player's shadow who travels with him. His name is an abbreviation of Horrendously Anti-Natural Shadow and he cannot live if the player dies. Factions Fallout: Maple Leaves sports entirely new factions for the player to give their support or wage war against. The main factions are remnants of Canadian political parties, but there are also other minor factions independent of the Canadian political classification. Major factions Conservatives One of the main political factions determined to return Canada to its former glory to the time before the Great War. Conservatives are fiercely patriotic, traditional and also somewhat reactionary. Conservatives are actively against socialist New Democrats, socially liberal Greens and the nationalist Quebecois for ND's socialist policies, Greens' permissiveness and Quebecois's attempts to secede from Canada. Liberals A right-wing libertarian political faction determined to radically increase privacy, free markets and introduce flat taxation. Liberals have shifted more towards classical liberalism and right-libertarianism than ever since its annexation to the United States. Liberals wage wars against New Democrats but pretty much leaves the Greens and Quebecois alone unless provoked. New Democrats The sole left-wing political faction in post-apocalyptic Canada. They aim to manage Canada as a democratic socialist federation of provinces and territories. A more progressive taxation, social equality and welfare programs are on their agenda. They plan to fight back strongly against the Conservatives, Liberals and Quebecois for their bourgeois values but tend to try to influence Greens to return to their social democratic and ecosocialist side and perhaps even form an alliance after that. Greens The sole environmental political faction in post-apocalyptic Canada. They aim to care for the remnants of clean environment left in Canada after the nuclear fallout. They lean more to the center from the left and right of Canadian political spectrum. They have a more tolerant stance towards the left-wing and center than the right though, so they wage war against Conservatives and Liberals but ally with the Quebecois. They are neutral towards New Democrats. Quebecois A separatist and nationalist movement for the French-speaking majority in the province of Quebec and also several other minority groups of French origin in Ontario. It aims to secede Quebec from Canada and thus is at war with the Conservatives and New Democrats. They speak mostly French, but their leading executives speak English to the player. Along with the Greens, with whom they ally, this faction leans more to the center as well unlike the leftist New Democrats and rightist Conservatives and Liberals. Minor factions Freeloggery A fraternal cult organisation whose practices are viewed people outside of it as bizarre and otherworldly. This article is unfinished Category:Open World Category:Action Category:RPG Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:PC games Category:Post Apocalypse